


We need to work this out

by Scardaughter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Body hating, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Mickey, Protective!Mandy, Self Confidence Issues, mickey with a baby bump, probably sex, protective!Fiona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scardaughter/pseuds/Scardaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers so if you haven't seen 5x4 then I don't advise you to read. 5x5 isn't out yet but I saw the preview and got a little idea. Mickey is pregnant.<br/>____________________________________________________<br/>Mickey tells Ian to pack his shit and get out, takes him to a mental hospital and they get him on meds and straighten him out(not literally because we all know how much he loves mickeys ass). He's released after 3 months and goes back home(Gallagher house). While those three months, Mickey gets sick and doesn't know why and Mandy(who was rescued by lip) makes him go to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be BxB, Mpreg, language, body shaming, self hating, bipolar mentions and probably smut. If any of this offends you or you don't want this then turn away. I know Mpreg isn't real and could never happen. This is why it's called fanFICTION.

Mickey's pov:

"....Pack your shit.." Mickey said, backing away a little from the approaching Ian. He couldn't believe what Ian did. 

______FlashBack______  
He had been looking for Ian and his heart raced when he made his way to BoysTown. No.. He wouldn't be there.. He hasn't went for a long time... But of course, his suspicious were proven correct when he saw the flaming red hair in the mass of sweaty bodies on the dance floor at the White Swallow.  
Mickey shook his head, pissed beyond belief. He looked back at him and saw him grinding on some twink's ass. He saw them share a word before leaving together.  
Mickey let out a bitter laugh. He went home right after. He slipped off his jacket and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge before flopping on the couch. He took a deep breath and took sips of his beer before he heard the door open, Ian walking in.

______End Of FlashBack_____

"Mickey.. What the hell? I did it for money. Why are you acting like a bitch?"

Mickey's jaw tightened." You're sick.... Pack your shit.." He felt safe and okay to be submissive with Ian because he knows-well thought he wouldn't make him feel like a bitch... Let alone call him one.

 

Ian shook his head."So what.. You kicking me out?" He said, his voice like ice, like it didn't matter either way.

"No... Yes.. I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago..." Mickey mumbles, pulling out his phone. He dialed Fiona's number. And held the phone to his ear.

"Mickey?" Mickey took a deep breath when he heard Fiona's voice.

"I need your help.."

"Ian?" Somehow it was scary how good Fiona was sometimes.. 

"I'm listening to you... You were so right.. He's gonna crash soon and.." He trails off. "Can you come and get him..? I-I can't-." Mickey's voice broke at the end as he scrubbed his face with his hands as he turns his back toward Ian, not wanting to show Ian he was crying. 

"Yeah yeah.. Me and Lip are on our way.. We'll take him and make sure he gets help. What happened Mickey..? Is he okay..? A-are you okay..?"

"I-I... Just get him.. He's fine.. I-I don't want to talk about this shit. Just get here.."

"Okay.. We'll be there in a few."

"Thanks.." Mickey mumbles before they hung up. Mickey took a deep breath, trying to right himself. He turned toward Ian." Pack your shit. Fiona and Lip are coming to get you." Mickey said before he starts to walk towards the bathroom.

"Mickey... Wait.." Mickey felt Ian grab his arm.

"We're over Ian... Pack your shit." Mickey yanks his arm away from Ian before continuing to the bathroom.

Mickey walked in and shut the door. He sat on the closed toilet lid and put his face in his hands. He took deep breaths as tears fell from his eyes, great... He took deep breaths, trying to calm down... Shit.. Ian has made him so soft. He knew he shouldn't have let him into his life. But somehow that flaming head of hair wormed his way into Mickey's life and heart.

Mickey heard scuffling of bags being unzipped, things shoved into bags. He heard the door open and slammed. He broke down in sobs and his whole body shook.  
Ian was gone.. Getting help.. He just wishes he'll have his Firecrotch back... Before the army... And he hoped Ian would still love him.  
_________________________________________________  
Fiona's pov:  
She had heard how recked Mickey had sounded on the phone so she grabbed Lip's arm as she talked, leading him to Kevin's truck. She hung up, surprised at the thanks she got from Mickey.  
Lip and her got into the truck, Lip driving.  
"Wanna tell me what we're doing?"  
"Ian did something.. God knows what but it made Mickey cave. He just called to tell me to come and get Ian... Take him to get what he needs.. He sounded.. Fuck, he sounded like he was actually crying.." Fiona said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Wow... Maybe I'll have a little chat with Ian.. It must have been bad to get Mickey crying..." Lip said as they pulled beside the house and honked.

Fiona turns in her seat to see the door open, Ian with a few bags on him, his expression like ice. It chilled her even. What happened to her kid brother..? She wanted to kill Monica for giving Ian bad genes. Ian jumped in and crossed his arms across his chest, looking out the window. Fiona was between the two.

It was an awkward silence between them until Lip spoke up.  
"The fuck you do man?"

Ian wiped his head around to glare at lip before looking in front of him.

"Mickey's being a bitch about me making money. So what? I made a porno with some guy! It's not like it ment anything! It was for money! He said it himself, we needed the money! He'll come crawling back to me soon. Just you watch."

Fiona just turned her head and stared at her brother.  
"Shit Ian... That's cheating.. No matter if it didn't mean shit.. Dick went into someone else ass.."

"Shut up Fiona!" Ian snapped.

It got insanely quite after those words left Ian's mouth.

"Ian... We're taking you to a hospital.. You're going to get better.. You're going to get meds... You might not care but this isn't our brother.. You'll understand when it's all said and done.." Fiona explained slowly, a little hurt from his snap.

"I hate you... All of you..." Ian mumbles, looking away.

Fiona shares a look with Lip, one that says 'he doesn't mean it'.

Fiona sighs as they pull into the hospital. She crosses her fingers and hopes for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He opened the door, coming face to face with a worried looking Mandy. He rolls his eyes and walks around her before making his way into the kitchen. He ruffles Debbie and Carl's hair before picking up Liam, who was reaching for him. He sat down where Liam sat a second ago and let the kid play with his hands.

Mickey's pov:  
-2 months later-  
Mickey's awaken by the sounds of pots clanking, baby crying and talking, like usual. But.. There was more then two voices. 

Mickey stood up and stretched, groaning as he did. 

He wasn't drinking much anymore. He had a bad hang over that landed him in the hospital the day after Ian left so he was wielding himself off it. 

He grabbed his smokes off the bed side table beside him and lit one. He took a drag as he walks to the bathroom, in a shirt and boxers. He did his business before he walked out. 

It reminded him of a morning at the Gallagher house; people around, being loud. He didn't understand why Lip, Debbie, Carl, Fiona, Liam were here. He rubbed his eyes and looks around." What the fuck?"

He still was in contact with the family. He couldn't stop the kinda friendship he had with Lip and Fiona. Debby grew on him; he beat up some guys who tried to touch her. Carl; he would teach him about guns and weapons. Liam; he liked the kid. He was the quietest of the group so he didn't mind the times he was thrust into his arms and left alone to watch him.

He didn't understand why Svetlana was cooking for everyone. She had had the baby and now was trying to contact people to get pregnant again. 

He only understood when he saw Mandy. Their eyes met and Mandy ran into his arms.  
Mickey gave her a bone-crushing hug. He couldn't believe she got away from that dick.  
"How the... What the-"  
"Lip... He came and got me.." She said as they broke away. She took Lip's hand.

"You together or something?"

"Yeah.." Lip answered, making Mandy smile, one he hadn't seen in a while.

 

"Brake her heart, I'll break your skull.." He warned, grabbing a piece of pancake off of a plate Svetlana was putting the pancakes on.

"Yeah.. Yeah. I know.." Lip chuckles nervously.

Mickey took a deep breath before turning towards Fiona." How is he...?" 

He saw how everyone grew quiet, wanting to know as well.

"He's so much better.. The new meds are working... He asks about you... He said that he has a few friends in there... Said he punched a guard for trying to hurt a girl.. He's getting better..." 

Mickey takes a deep breath and nods. He asked often when he saw Fiona.

He felt sick to his stomach suddenly.

He turned, walking easily, making it look like everything was all good. He shut the door behind him before opening the toilet, bile rising in his throat. He got on his knees before he threw up what he had for dinner that night; pizza, and the bits of pancake he ate a few minutes before. He stayed there for a second before standing. He flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth, knowing he'll probably not eat anything for a while.

He opened the door, coming face to face with a worried looking Mandy. He rolls his eyes and walks around her before making his way into the kitchen. He ruffles Debbie and Carl's hair before picking up Liam, who was reaching for him. He sat down where Liam sat a second ago and let the kid play with his hands. 

He felt Mandy's eyes on him. He ignored her as he picked at the pancakes in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy turned to Fiona.  
> "Hey.. When he's over at your house.. Does he ever get sick?" She asked, out of the blue.  
> Fiona nodded." Yeah.. This morning he was over with Lip and went running to the bathroom."  
> Mandy nodded." That's the same at home. He's always getting sick.. He's grumpier too.. Like an old lady."  
> Fiona and Mandy burst out laughing.   
> Ian froze, listening to them." Mickey's sick?"

Ian's pov   
___________________

"Ginger.. You're allowed out.. Make sure not to punch anymore security guards." The fat guard who opened the door, sneered at him. He was put into a white room, covered in cushions. He was left in there for 3 days because he stopped a 'security guard' from raping a girl.

He has been diagnosed with bipolar disorder. He had been taking meds regularly and going to a therapist. He could actually think clearly. He was feeling so much better. He never felt so.. Okay since before he went into the army. 

Ian made his way back to his room. He sits down on his bed and watched as the guard leave. He yawns a little and stretched. He opened his drawer and picked up the picture in there. He sighs as he looked at Mickey. He had snapped this picture when Mickey caught him; his eyebrows tilted up, blue eyes bright, smile on his face, red cheeks and nose. He had been laughing at Mandy because she flipped and fell in the ice. That was in winter. He was all bundled up as well. He had to print it out because Mickey looked so amazing. He wanted to see that forever.

He quickly put the picture back into the drawer when he heard someone knock.  
"Come in." He called. He knew it wasn't a guard because they would have just walked in.  
He smiles when he sees the girl he saves, Marie, walk in. They had become friends over the few months he's been here. He smiles at her. She was a beautiful young girl, Mandy's age. She had brown, short hair, green eyes and a small build. She was here for anorexia. She smiles back at him.  
"Thanks Ian... I hate that they threw you into the pig pen though.." The pig pen was what they called the white room for those who misbehaved.  
Ian shook his head." Fuck that. It was worth it. He's lucky I didn't kill him."  
Marie gave him a small smile before sitting down.  
"You're so much better then you were when you first got in... Look at you.. You're not a dick anymore, you bulked up-"  
"That a way of saying I'm fat?" He interrupted.  
Marie snorted a little and giggles into her hand. He chuckles along. It was true though. He started to train in the work out gym like he did back in ROTC training. He was looking good. He was actually eating. He didn't smoke because he couldn't and he didn't drink because it messed with his meds and he couldn't anyway.   
He wanted to get better... For himself.. And Mickey. Marie was the only one who knows about him.   
Ian's head was on straight(har har) and he hoped Mickey would take him back. He hated himself for what he did.   
He was going to be released soon. He didn't know when but he knew it was soon.  
Ian chuckled and bumped his forehead to her bony shoulder gently.  
"You're getting better too." He said softly. Marie reminded Ian of Debbie and Mandy... He wanted to protect her.  
Marie just smiled sadly before leaving. He plopped down, laying on the bed. He shook his head and puts his hands on his face... Fuck he missed Mickey.  
______________  
*later*  
"Gallagher! Got a visiter!!"  
Ian stands up and takes his tray of mostly eaten food and dumps it. He follows to guard to the visiting stations and smiles when he sees Fiona. He was so shocked to see Mandy.  
Ian ran to them, despite the guard and hugged Mandy hard.  
"I missed you! Fuck, how'd you get away?" Ian asked, pulling away.  
"Lip got me... He told me he loves me.."  
"Wow..."  
They sit and talk for a while until...   
"How long have you been back?" Ian asked, taking a sip of his water.  
"About a week. It took forever to get a request to visit you."  
"Mostly my fault.. Got in some trouble.."  
"Mickey was surprised as you wer...." Mandy's sentience led off when she saw the look on Ian's face.  
"H-how is he...?"  
"Wait.. What happened.. Aren't you two okay?"  
"No..." Ian sighed." I fucked up... I made a porno with some guy for money... I hurt Mickey really bad..."  
Mandy turned to Fiona.  
"Hey.. When he's over at your house.. Does he ever get sick?" She asked, out of the blue.  
Fiona nodded." Yeah.. This morning he was over with Lip and went running to the bathroom."  
Mandy nodded." That's the same at home. He's always getting sick.. He's grumpier too.. Like an old lady."  
Fiona and Mandy burst out laughing.   
Ian froze, listening to them." Mickey's sick?"  
Fiona stopped laughing and bit her lip." Probably just a stomach bug." She told him.  
Ian took a deep breath." I'm getting out soon.. Keep an eye on him?"  
They both nod." He asks about you.. Ya know?" Fiona said, looking up from her water before she took a sip.  
"L-like?"  
"He asks how you're doing.. Checks up on you like daily."  
Ian nodded and sighs." Hopefully he'll forgive me.."  
"It wasn't your fault, Ian." Fiona said, reaching across the table to put her hand over Ian's.  
He just shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know Mick... When we were little and got a check up with the doctors because you had stomach aches... And you had THE GENE.." Mandy said slowly, reaching out her hand to cover his smaller ones.  
> Mickey frowns." Are you saying I'm pregnant? Ian didn't use condoms half the time. It was probably a false positive. The doctor was an idiot."

Mickey's POV:

 

Mickey rolls his eyes as he walks through the Gallagher's door when he realizes Sammy was there. He slips off his jacket and picks up the child at his feet, Liam who was reaching up to him. He sets him on his hip and makes his way to the kitchen, where everyone was at. He sees the usual; Debbie, Carl, Fiona, Lip, V, Kev, then, (sadly) Sammy with Chucky. He was surprised to see his sister there. He walks in and hands Fiona the gun she wanted.  
"Thanks Mick! You're a life saver! How much?"  
Mickey shook his head." Nah, keep it. Let me know if you need more rounds."  
Fiona smiles and gave him a one-armed hug because of Liam. Mickey looks at Liam. "What up little man? Get somethin' to eat?" He asked Liam, in a slight silly voice, one he could manage and with eyebrows raised. The kid giggles and nodded. Mickey smiled a little." Good. Why don't you go bother Carl? He would LOVE it!" He said, setting Liam down and watched as the coco baby ran to his older brother, who was munching on toast. Mickey felt eyes on him so he looked up to see his sister, Mandy, smiling at him, looking a little shocked.  
"The fuck you want?"  
"Nothing... Nothing.." She said, raising her hands up in surrender before turning back to Lip, kissing his cheek and talking. He rolled his eyes and turned to see Debs rushing toward him. She engulfed him in a hug before running to the door." Bye!"  
Mickey shook his head at her and sits down where he usually sat. Fiona sets down some toast and he nodded his thanks. It was so weird... He was over here constantly.. Like he was apart of the family. He shook his head and dug into his toast, sipping on the juice Fiona set in front of him a second earlier. His appetite was still crappy but forced himself to eat. He already got sick as soon as he woke up. He didn't know why he had been sick for a few months now. It was very annoying. He finishes a piece of toast before giving up giving it to Chucky.  
He watches as Fiona cocks her new gun and looks at it. Her and V were talking. Kev was complaining to Sammy about the bar, which Mickey was now helping for some extra bucks. He'd bartend when V was busy and Kev was taking care of the twins. He looked back and noticed the twins were sleeping on the couch. He saw Carl and Chucky leave. Kev took the twins and was out the door with V left to open the Alibi, Mickey was coming there later to work. Sammy started putting stuff away while Fiona and Mandy talked. Lip rushed out, needing to go to work, kissing Mickey's sister good bye and saying a good bye to Mickey and Fiona.  
Mickey realized he was alone with Liam, Mandy and Fiona, who were now looking at him.  
"What? Somethin' on my face?" He asked, wiping some crumbs from his mouth.  
"You didn't finish your toast.." Fiona commented as she scooped up Liam, setting him in her lap as she sat across from Mickey, beside Mandy.  
"Wasn't that hungry. Fucking excuse me!" He threw his hands up.  
"Mick.. Are you starving yourself? Are you trying to hurt yourself because of Ian?" Mandy asked, looking at him like he was breaking glass.  
"Fuck no." He said, about to argue when Fiona out her hand up to stop him.  
"We've heard you throwing up..." She commented, Mandy nodding in agreement.  
Mickey groans and pinched the bridge of his nose." Fuck... I've been sick okay? Happy? No I'm not fucking bulimic or Anorexic."  
"We were afraid of that..." Fiona said, looking over at Mandy.  
"You know Mick... When we were little and got a check up with the doctors because you had stomach aches... And you had THE GENE.." Mandy said slowly, reaching out her hand to cover his smaller ones.  
Mickey frowns." Are you saying I'm pregnant? Ian didn't use condoms half the time. It was probably a false positive. The doctor was an idiot."  
Mandy shakes her head and take a box from her pocket and slid it over." Gave Lip a heart attack when he saw this. I reassured him it was for a friend.."  
Mickey rolls his eyes,." This is fucking stupid."  
Silence over took them for a while so Mickey sighs and picks up the Box.  
"Not gonna leave me alone until I take it, huh?" They both nod.  
Mickey rolls his eyes and gets up." Fine. Gotta piss anyway." He walks into the bathroom, hearing the girls follow he slams the door in their faces.  
"Fuck off."  
He opens the box, reading the instructions. + was positive and - was negative. Fuck that was sooo difficult. 'Pee directly on stick and wait 2-5 minutes for results.'  
He missed at first but made sure to pee on the stick and get it still in the toilet. He sits on the lid of the closed toilet and waits for the results. He feels so stupid and like a little teenage girl, waiting for bad news. He figures it had been long enough so he picks the stick up and looks at it. His heart starts to race and his breath catches.  
+


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey, Mandy and Fiona have a heart to heart... Mentions of abortion..   
> _____________________________________  
> He finally felt like shattered glass, only held together by the pair of arms wrapped around him. He knew it was Mandy. He let himself be held.

Mickey, Mandy and Fiona have a heart to heart... Mentions of abortion.. 

 

___________________________________________________________  
Mickey sighs, defeated. Sure, he was beyond pissed but just tired of everything adding up. He tried to detach himself from Ian, trying to sever ties from him.. Try and live without being so dependent on him.. Now the thing in his stomach was just another thing that ties him to Ian.

Mickey couldn't help but wonder if the kid would have black or ginger hair.. Would it have freckles? It would definitely have pale skin because both he and Ian both had pale skin...-

"Mickey...? Are you okay? You've been in there for 10 minutes.." Mandy's voice traveled through the door, knocking him out of his thoughts. He shook his head, remembering where he was. He stood up and opened the door, seeing Mandy and Fiona both jumping back. He didn't look at them as he walked into the kitchen, fuming. He threw the test against the wall, frustrated. 

He crossed his arms and walked to the window. His arms were wrapped around his stomach, almost hugging himself. 

He heard some gasps behind him. He figured they picked up the broken test to see the +. He scoffed when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He felt two arms wrap around him, pulling him close against his will.

He finally felt like shattered glass, only held together by the pair of arms wrapped around him. He knew it was Mandy. He let himself be held. 

"Mick.... It's okay... You can cry.." He noticed then that he was shaking. He felt his cheeks wet, and noticed how clouded his eyes were. He let his head fall down. He shook his head, not wanted to believe any of this was happening. He took a shaky break before he scrubbed a hand on his face. He pulls away and turns around.

"You need to go to the doctors,Mick." Fiona cut him off, before he could say anything.  
He scoffs." Yeah, with the money we don't have. You barely keep a roof over your head with four kids and we both know where my money goes."

Mandy looked confused until Fiona said." You don't need to pay for Ian's stuff... You need to start thinking about the baby. You need to go to the doctors and get yourself checked.. And stop smoking. Ian is getting out in a mouth or so and he'll be here to help."

"Who the fuck said I want his help?!" Mickey yells, throwing his arms up. "Who says I'm even going to take him back?!"

"Because we all know you love him. And he loves you..." Fiona said, placing a hand on his arm. She was surprised he didn't shake it off until a few second later.

"I have work today."

"I'll tell Kev you can't make it. Mandy can take you to the doctors. I don't care what you think, you're getting yourself and your baby checked out Mickey." Fiona said, her motherly voice coming out.

 

"Who the fuck says I want to keep it."

Silence hit the Gallagher house. 

 

"Mickey... One step at a time..." Mandy said calmly." Trust me.. Abortion is going to make you feel worse then you do now.. You'll love the baby... We all know how much you love Yevgenny... Just think before you do anything like that.. But let's get you to the doctors.."

Mickey sighs and shook his head. He sighs but nodded. "Fine."


	6. Chapter Six

Sorry for the wait...

___________________  
Mickey's POV

Mickey shook his head as he sat in the waiting room with Fiona, Liam and Mandy.

Liam was sitting on his lap, head resting against Mickey's chest. He looked down at the coco baby and couldn't help the feeling of... Ugh... Love for him. He felt it for most of the Gallaghers and Mandy. He pulls the sleeping Liam closer before looking at Fiona and Mandy, who he was sitting beside. 

"You all didn't need to come." He spits out, feeling too vulnerable to be comfortable. 

Fiona rolled her eyes Mandy glared.  
"Of course we did! We are here for support and you'll just have to shut up, suck it up and love it." 

Fiona nodded in agreement to Mandy's speech.

Mickey just rolled his eyes and ignored them. He mostly looked down at Liam, wondering if his child would be as good as he was... Or would it be like Yve? Loud, always crying.  He hoped for the first option... If he was keeping it that is. He knew how opposed Mandy was to abortion but it was his choice. Ian wasn't here and didn't know... Maybe if Mickey had an abortion... Ian wouldn't have to know...  
"Mickey Milkovich!" 

The gang stood up and Mickey passed the now wide awake Liam to Fiona. They all made their way to the back room. The nurse stopped them, holding her hand out and shaking her head.  
"Too many people. And no children are permitted back here."

Fiona sighs but nodded." You two go in, we'll wait out here for you."

Mickey nodded and walked on with Mandy, not before Fiona hugged him and he got a kiss on the cheek from Liam.

Mickey sat down on the patient's bed as he gets his blood pressure taken, pulse, got up for his weight, which was a few pounds more than normal, and after he was allowed to sit." Okay Mr. Milkovich, what are you here for?"

Mandy butted in." He has the gene. He took a test today and it came up positive."

The nurse nodded and jotted it down on her note pad." Okay, I'll get your blood for a test and then the doctor will be in with your results. We will conform the pregnancy before we move onto any desired action."

Mickey nodded and let the woman take his blood with out complain. He was left alone with Mandy, silence was not expected.

"Are you going to abort the baby?"

Mickey sighs and scrubbed a hand over his face." It's the best option. Dad will be out soon, Ian doesn't know about it yet and if I get it done, he will NOT EVER find out... I don't want to make him be with me because of mistake."

Mickey looked up to Mandy to see her eyes fill with tears.

"Do you want the baby?"

"I don't know, Mandy."

"Mick-"

"Hello! I'm Doctor Summer. I'll be taking care of you." 

A woman in white scrubs bursts into the room, red hair tied up tight in a bun. She was a little on the bigger side but a pretty face with blue eyes.

"You must be Mickey." She held out her hand for him to shake. He felt generous so he shook her hand.

"Now." She sat down on her rolling stood and scooted over to him. Mandy was sniffling a little as she sat down on a chair next to Mickey.

"We did your blood work and you are pregnant. Though, I will have to so an examination to see how far along you are. Let me do that and then we can talk plans."

Mickey took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, love. Lay down and pull up your shirt."

Mickey did as he was told. His stomach wasn't much different than usual, except it was a little bloated.

Summer worked through the exam with cold hands. She touched his stomach, above and below his navel. She didn't bother with conversation. She was quick and gentle. She pulls away and sanitized her hands as she sat down on her stool again.

"You may sit up and put your shirt down. All done."

Mickey sat up and pulled his shirt down. He felt a little exposed. He glanced at Mandy, who had a soft look on her face, maybe from seeing his stomach and/or realizing how real this is.

 

"Okay Mickey, you have a few options. You can have the baby and raise it, have an abortion, which, in your case is dangerous but still do able, or, you can have the baby and put it up for adoption."

"I think I want to..."

 

_________________  
Cliff hanger... Sorry for the wait.. Again.. I was moving from my dads to live with my mom, new school and crap... So.. Here you go...


End file.
